Relaxation
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt's stressed about work, and Rachel helps him to relax. Hummelberry relationship.


Rachel always knew when Kurt seemed distant that he was having one of his moments. The faraway look in his eye was tell-tale sign. He was stressed out about work. There were a lot of major projects going on all around, and he needed a way to work off some of the tension. She kissed his cheek.

"Bed before you collapse," she instructed him. "I'll give you a massage."

He whimpered at the thought, which made her smile. After putting away her laptop, Kurt pulled her towards the bedroom. She took out the oil as he shed his shirt and vest, lying down in the softness of their comforter in only his pants. He let out a small noise when she began rubbing his shoulders.

"I love you so much right now," he said as he wiggled underneath her. She giggled as she watched him move and worked her fingers hard against the muscle.

"You're so tense honey," she said. "You're like me before a performance."

"Thank god you're off early from practice tonight. Your fingers are like magic," said Kurt, slightly muffled in the bed spread. Rachel laughed at the tone in his voice and handed him a pillow. She hummed lightly some old tune as she rubbed Kurt's lower back. Massages were one thing they had both gotten good at providing for one another with all the stress they could get under sometimes. Rachel pushed his pants lower to massage where his back met his hips, and she could hear a soft moan from Kurt. She smiled and rubbed his spine, feeling the little ridges under the tips of her fingers. Doing so put a thought in her head.

"I have an idea," she whispered in his ear. "I'll be right back."

"You'd better not be thinking of using ice again," warned Kurt. While the memory of Kurt squirming away from her when she had placed chunks of ice across of his perfect alabaster skin was pleasurable, she shook her head in the doorway. She had a different plan. Kurt lay back down. He didn't see her come back in from the bathroom. She had on just her black lace bra and a wide strap harness, her go to for moments like these. It was so useful and very comfortable when she wanted to pleasure Kurt. She kissed down his neck and back, making sure to find each light freckle. Rachel put her hands down Kurt's pants and started pushing them down the rest of the way. He tried to protest, but the kisses she laid on his lower back quieted him.

"Let me take care of you. It's been a while," she said, rubbing his hips.

"Yes please," he said softly, arching his back. Rachel reached for the bottle of lube and rubbed some on her fingers, stroking his perineum. She snuggled into his shoulder.

"I knew you needed this," she kissed behind his left ear and run a hand up and down his cock. Kurt made a noise like a whine and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, its okay to want penetration." She stroked his cock lazily as she felt his breath catch in the back of the throat.

"Rachel sweetheart," he moaned into the pillow. "I love you, but if you don't shut up and go faster…"

The brunette laughed and stroked harder and faster. Kurt's hips were starting to match her strokes. Using a condom and more lube, she pushed two fingers inside him. She felt him tighten around her and she pushed deeper. He moaned out loud. She could feel his body loosen up after a few thrusts, enjoying the sensation. She could see the muscle in his backside move underneath the skin. Pushing against his prostate made him sigh contentedly, his hips moving faster. Rachel could feel him stretching around her fingers as she pressed a third one inside. She kissed the back of Kurt's neck and stroked him a few more times in preparation.

"Need a moment," she said, leaving kisses in his hair. "Knees or back?"

"I want to see you," he said, rolling over. Rachel placed the slightly curved cobalt blue ridged glass toy into the harness. Kurt pulled her closer and up on his body, kissing her ear and down her jaw as she straddled his abdomen. Kurt's fingers traced her nipple through her bra. She smiled into their kisses, enjoying the tease. But she pulled back.

"Don't distract me," she said sternly. Kurt gave her a look of mischief before wrapping his arms around her and pushing Rachel on her back. She squealed and beat her hands on his chest.

"Kurt!" she laughed. They shared a brief kiss as he rubbed her hips. "This was my idea to take care of you."

"Brief intervention," he said. "Then you can go back to Act II."

"The rising tension to the climax?" she teased.

This earned her a snort out of Kurt. Rachel took the opportunity of distraction to flip him back over and underneath her. She kissed him again, their tongues wrestling for domination as they moved against one another. Kurt's hands ran through her hair and down her back. The toy was pressing into his side and he went to move it as Rachel was laying light kisses on his stomach. He pushed his knees up as Rachel traced circles on her boyfriend's inner thigh. His cock was hard as she rubbed it more before settling in between his knees. After making sure she had enough lubrication, she pressed the dildo's tip just inside and she could feel Kurt tense as it went in deeper. His breathy moans let her know he was enjoying the ribbed surface of the glass dildo.

"Rachel," he whined. It always amazed her how far she could push deep into him. Thrusting gently, she lifted his legs higher, nearer to her shoulders. The whole of the dildo was now inside Kurt, and she leaned in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together. He pulled her hips closer to him. The brown haired girl hastened her pace. Kurt's eyes were closed now, enjoying the sensations in his body. Rachel continued to rub and palm his cock. She kissed the tip before returning her concentration on fucking her boyfriend. It gave her a thrill, knowing she had this power over him. It was a different feeling, knowing she was in complete control of his pleasure.

Kurt was gasping out loud, vocalizing his enjoyment as his head went back against the pillows. Rachel thrust harder and faster, her knees nearly slipping off the edge of the bed. She gripped Kurt's hips to stabilize herself. She leaned down, teasing his chest and nipples with her fingers as she filled him. When Kurt came underneath her just a few minutes later, she kissed his shoulder with a smile. They both laughed at the stickiness they felt between them as they shared a brief kiss.

"Good grief, that thing is hard sometimes," he whined. Rachel chuckled.

"You're about as limp as a noodle though. I think it did its job." She pulled slowly out of him. Doing so made her own hips thrust against Kurt. He arched an eyebrow as she blushed. His hands automatically went to the harness, trying to tug it down.

"No. No," said Rachel, swatting at his hands. "Wait your turn."

"I thought it was my turn," he said with a smirk. Rachel pushed him back down, but he took her arm and she fell on top with him. Their lips met with fierceness as she grabbed at his hands, keeping him from pulling on the strap on harness. Even though Kurt was bigger and stronger than she was, she pinned his arms to his sides.

"It's still my turn," she chided as she held them together on his chest. "Ladies first. And if you make any mention of being an honorary girl, I will-"

But Kurt cut off with a kiss that made her whimper. She gathered up fresh supplies with her free hand, still kissing back. She reluctantly gave up control of his arms and hands, settling for gripping his hips. She gently guided him to roll over as she kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck. He leaned his neck down and she peppered the skin with more kisses as she traced her finger up and down his spine. Kissing the small of his back, she lined up the toy again to press into him. He whimpered into the pillow when it slid in easily. His hips arched up to meet it, and Rachel thrust deeper. She soon developed a rhythm, watching Kurt's movements. She loved this. Kurt was gasping now, his breath more erratic as they moved in tandem. She rubbed his cock with a firm motion, knowing it would speed things up a little more. Hearing Kurt moan and writhe beneath her was making her very much turned on. She felt him shudder and cry out in pleasure. She stroked his hips for a few moments, giving him some time to gain composure. It was easier to pull out of him this time and she rolled over on her side. Once she had, Kurt automatically was on top of her.

"At least it wasn't cold or hot," she teased. Kurt's fingers were rubbing her sex through the harness and she whimpered at his touches.

"I would have hurt you," he growled softly under his breath as he reached for the pack of condoms now on the floor by their bed. "That ice was freezing."

"Okay okay, no more ice play," said the brunette. It was only a small lie. She helped him roll on the condom as he sat up, cradling Rachel to him. His fingers were on her clit, and she let out a gasp in his shoulder.

"Although it was cute to see you absolutely squirming," chuckled Kurt, his eyes dancing as Rachel was moving against his fingers.

"Don't talk when you're rubbing my clitoris," moaned Rachel in Kurt's lap. "Especially since you were the one holding me on that… thing when it was ice cold."

Kurt laughed. "It amuses me that you love to play with them, but you can't name a sex toy by name Rachel."

Rachel was slightly distracted by Kurt's fingers teasing her clit even faster, making her pull closer to the warmth of his body. He was hard again, and it only added fuel to the fire as she rubbed against him.

"Oh god Kurt," said Rachel with another soft moan. She wanted him badly.

"Shhh," he said softly, kissing her temple. She felt Kurt move and he was helping her against the head of the bed. He spread her legs carefully while Rachel placed her hands on the headboard. She knew she'd have to grip it soon. Kurt kissed the small of her back before kissing her swollen clit. Rachel muffled herself in her arm when Kurt's cock slid deep inside her sex. He pressed her hard into the headboard, but his hands were gentle on her hips as he drove deeper inside her. Kurt's breath was hot on her neck and Rachel whimpered, nearly melting into her lover.

She held onto the headboard like it was a lifeline and let Kurt pound her hard. His fingers were on her breasts, pushing up her bra and teasing her nipples with a very experienced hand. Rachel lost herself in the pleasure, breathing deep and trying to control her vocalizations. She didn't want to completely disturb their neighbors. One particularly hard thrust made her weak in the knees and made her dependent on Kurt to hold her as he pushed deeper. He kissed her neck and slipped one hand downwards to rub Rachel's clit. A few strokes were all she needed as Rachel came, gasping into her elbow.

Kurt rubbed her sides and pulled out gently, his own climax having come before Rachel's. She lay down on the bed, rubbing her knees as Kurt pulled at her bra. She giggled and helped him pull it off. They curled up together on the bed, foreheads resting against each other. They kissed lightly, the warmth of their passion still lingering.

"Now wasn't that a good idea?" Rachel purred, caressing Kurt's cheek.

"Hmm," he said contently. He rubbed Rachel's hip. "It did help."

"I do love to take care of you Hummel," teased the brunette as she kissed her boyfriend's nose. "I get the added benefits."

"You do like those," he said with a smile, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Your stress relief is important," said Rachel. "We couldn't make rent if you murdered everyone in the office building."

Kurt laughed softly at that.


End file.
